


what a waste of a lovely night

by callistoisnotaplanet



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bickering, M/M, Portuguese translation available, Song: A Lovely Night (La La Land), This Last Tag Is Confusing But You'll Understand When You Read, Thoughts Mixed With Talking, some kind of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callistoisnotaplanet/pseuds/callistoisnotaplanet
Summary: Where Mark's thoughts are filled with a boy in a yellow shirt, but of course, they don't feel nothing for each other.Not at all.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	what a waste of a lovely night

**Author's Note:**

> hello people! i'm back!  
> i wrote this literally in a couple of hours so it's not proofread!  
> i actually love this scene of la la land and i really recomend seeing it (it's not mandatory watching it, to understand the story but it is pretty close to the movie so pls watch it!)  
> i'll left the link to the scene [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=waTDxRZ93Qc)  
> enjoy!
> 
> [portuguese translation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277902)

The sky was mesmerizing.

Not black, but a purple and pink horizon mixed with the actual color, a dark blue which gave contrast to the stars. Every star looked like it could tell a story, someone they met, a young girl with big dreams, a lost couple, a hopeless musician, two boys who couldn’t have a normal conversation without getting lost in their own head. So Mark wondered how he and Donghyuck looked like to the stars, if they were judging how they’re sitting only a couple of inches across each other but how they stared when the other wasn’t looking, how they seemed to follow each other steps without even noticing while looking for Donghyuck’s car, how they’re aware of each others presence even when they don’t talk and wonder the star’s opinions.

Donghyuck sighed looking at the view, probably focusing in how the city seemed to glow at them. A view tailor-made for two. This concrete bench beside a lamp post, had a surprisingly good view for a hill with a lot of trees and empty streets which complement this neighborhood. All the houses looked kinda rich, uptown, something like that. Perfect for some famous producer in L.A. throw a party. But this street in particular was return, empty, but with a lot of trees, parked cars from the party guests and a bench. With two boys. Both enthralled at the view.

“Not much to look at huh?”

“I’ve seen better.” Donghyuck agreed.

Mark threw a pebble. 

Donghyuck clicked on the keys “unlock button” again, no response.

His shirt was yellow. A colorful one, made apparently of silk, the loose collar exposing his shoulder and collarbones. And some skin, darker skin. Well darker than Mark's at least. Mark thought it matched the shirt, and the black jeans. And his boots. The heels on it didn’t look uncomfortable but being in those shoes all day and walking down the street must be a bit painful.

“They are not so bad actually.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, they knock when I walk but they’re actually pretty comfortable.” He demonstrated knocking his heels together and making a little sound. “I have a worn-out converse in this bag tho.’” A smile formed on his face when he got the sneakers out of the bag and stared at Mark, waiting for an acknowledgment nod for something. Mark nodded confused and Donghyuck immediately took of his shoes and started changing it.

Mark smiled seeing Donghyuck tying his shoes and looked away from the boy, putting his hand on his pants pockets and staring at the trees. He could give Donghyuck a break right? Huuuuum, apparently not. He kicked some dirt within Donghyuck’s feet direction, without seeing his face, of course. Donghyuck let out a confused noise and stopped for a moment. Mark held a smile and waited a coupled seconds before doing it again, this time earning a slap on his arm from Donghyuck who scoffed and looked at the city again. Cute. 

Mark laughed and followed his gaze.

A sigh. “This view is romantic. Some couple would love it.” Donghyuck stated.

“They would. But there is only…” Mark looked at Donghyuck’s face with a smile.

“You and I.” The smile he received in response was beautiful.

“And we’ve got no shot.” He quickly looked down at Donghyuck’s lips. “What a shame.”

They both get up at the same time and turn around the bench, looking at the parked cars again. Mark throws a last pebble. Donghyuck presses the button a couple more times in their direction, no response. He stares at Mark’s blazer in his hands, in time to see him rubbing at some spot at the sleeve and suddenly his lips are curling again. “What? Fancy polyester suit?”

Mark tears his gaze from the blazer and sees attentively Donghyuck getting closer and closer. He scoffs and puts his hands on his pockets again. “It’s wool.” They’re almost the same height so Mark has to look down only a little to stare at his lips again, feeling the breathing closer. 

Donghyuck smiles. “Maybe this appeals for someone who can feel a spark. But I'm frankly feeling nothing.”

Oh, yes. This smile would be the death of him. They never leave each others eyes while bickering, if this is somewhat called bickering. Mark is sure how they look to the stars now. “Is that so?” And Donghyuck nods slightly making them barely touch noses for a moment.

“Or it could be less than nothing.”

“Good to know.”

“So you agree?” And now they’re staring at each others lips, their breaths almost mingled. So close he can see his reflection on Donghyuck’s sparkly eyes. But this is not over yet.

“That’s right.” And Donghyuck backs down and takes a step back, smile never leaving his faces while he stares at Mark’s eyes. He clicks the button one more time and this time the car beeps back.

His smile is evident when he says. “What a waste of a lovely night.”

And if they kissed that night, the stars never told anyone about it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and please leave a comment if you can !  
> come yell at me at my socials:  
> cc: [callistoisnotaplanet](https://curiouscat.qa/callistoisnotplanet)  
> tt: [planetcallisto](https://twitter.com/planetcallisto)
> 
> byeee


End file.
